


That’s Christmas

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: The Danvers-Sawyer Household [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Jamie is Alex’s and Maggie’s daughter, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: It’s almost Christmas and the Danvers-Sawyer household is putting up their Christmas tree. And this year, it’s gonna be extra pretty.Inspired by the song “that’s Christmas to me” by Pentatonix.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor (Mentioned)
Series: The Danvers-Sawyer Household [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	That’s Christmas

"Mommy!" Jamie runs out of the school gates towards her mother with a shiny little orb in her hand.

"Hi babygirl" Alex greets her daughter with a hug when she collides with her legs.

"Look mommy! We made our own orn-- orn--" the second grader struggles to say this newly learnt vocabulary, her brows furrowing with concentration.

"Ornament" Alex supplies, chuckling at the girl's cuteness.

"Yes! Ornament! Miss Evans said to put it on our own Christmas tree at home!"

"I bet she's right. How about we get home now and wait for mama to get home so we can put the tree up tonight? How does that sound?" Alex suggests, guiding Jamie onto her booster seat after taking off her backpack.

"Sounds perfect!" Jamie squeals, giggling happily in her seat.

Later that day, when Maggie arrives home from work, she's attacked by a 7-year-old running into her legs, just when she finished placing her service weapon into the drawer.

"Mama!"

"Hey my little monkey" Maggie bends down to pick Jamie up and peppers her little face with kisses.

"Mama! Mama stoooooop! I got something to show you" Jamie wiggles in Maggie's arms, saying while giggling.

"Whatcha got, little one?" Maggie asks while putting Jamie down, who runs into her room and emerges back into Maggie's sight seconds later with an orb in her hand.

"Ornament!" Jamie proudly says the word and present the purple shiny ball with numerous stickers of snowflakes, snowmen and hearts on it.

"She made this in class today and I promised her we can put the tree together tonight" Alex comes out of the kitchen and wraps her arms around Maggie from behind, telling her their plan.

"That's amazing! Our tree this year is gonna be extra pretty with our baby's ornament, isn't it?" Maggie smiles and leans back into her wife.

"Yes!" Jamie squeals with excitement, running back into her room to put the ornament down on her desk carefully.

"Welcome home my love" Alex whispers against Maggie's ear, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as the pair stay wrapped up in each other, looking at the direction of their daughter's room.

After dinner, Alex goes down into their basement to retrieve the large box where they kept their Christmas tree and some other ornaments. 

The tree isn't a real one but Maggie and her had agreed on using the same one would have hold more memories and meaning for the family rather than getting a new one every year. Opening the box, Alex pick the bag of ornaments they have accumulated over the years out first. And this one orb rolls out of the bag, catching Alex's attention. She placed the bag down beside her and goes to pick the orb up, and she realises.

It's a clear silver one, with thin lines of rainbow colour swirling around it. And if you look carefully, you can see a small engraved "Danvers-Sawyer" in the middle.

"Mags? Can you come down for a moment?" She calls up to the main floor of their house.

"Coming!" 

Maggie goes into the basement and sees Alex holding a familiar silver orb in her palms.

"Al?" Maggie asks, stepping closer to see what's in Alex's hands.

"Do you remember this?"

"How can I not? First Christmas after we got married, from Kara and Lena" Maggie wraps her hands around Alex's, holding the ornament with her.

"Yes, how sweet of them, even have our surnames engraved" Alex smiles at the sweet thought of her sister and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Maggie's lips tug upwards into a smile too. She steps even closer, pressing her forehead to Alex's.

"And look how far we've come? Jamie's already seven" Alex says again, looking into her wife's eyes, ever so lovingly.

"I know right. She is growing up so fast"

"Too fast" Alex comments, chuckling softly.

"I love you Alex" Maggie declares, before leaning in to close the small gap between her and Alex.

"You too, Maggie, forever" Alex murmurs into the kiss, closing her eyes.

The two part after sharing a passionate, soft kiss. They haven't forgotten their daughter upstairs, waiting for them to bring up the Christmas tree.

"Come on babe, let's get the tree up to our little monkey" 

Jamie claps with anticipation when her mothers finally emerges back up to the main floor with the tree and the ornaments. 

"Ready for the tree, babygirl?" Alex asks, setting the tree down onto the floor.

"So ready mommy!"

"Why don't you choose what ornaments we should put up with me while mommy set it up?" Maggie suggest, beckoning Jamie onto the floor with her and the bag of ornaments.

The girl happily sinks onto the floor beside Maggie, going through the big bag with her mama.

Alex fixed the tree stand properly on the floor before carefully planting the tree into it, standing it up. Once she's done, she turns around and takes a moment to look at her wife and daughter.

Maggie is taking out the star from the bag, putting it on Jamie's head, making the little girl giggle. Jamie's purple orb and their silver one have already been placed on the side, along with some more they have picked out to be put up later.

Alex's heart swells at the sight in front of her. She has always loved Christmas, but there was this period of time in her life where holidays were tough for her. But now, all she can relate to Christmas is family, is love.

"Mommy? Can we put these on now?" Jamie's voice pulls Alex out of her thoughts.

"Of course, go ahead babygirl" She smiles down and reaches to ruffle Jamie's hair.

Jamie rushes to the tree and starts hanging the ornaments she picked on it.

"You okay babe? Saw you caught in a moment there" Maggie comes up to Alex and hooks her arms around her neck.

"Yeah, just looking at my loves" Alex smiles, pressing a peck onto Maggie's lips.

"Good, come on now, let's go hang things onto places our daughter can't reach"

The family works together to hangs all the ornaments onto the tree. Giggles and laughters fill the household.

The decoration is coming to an end and there are three pieces left to be hanged onto the Christmas tree, Jamie’s handmade one, Alex’s and Maggie’s silver one, and the star.

“Go on little one, hang yours onto the tree” Maggie picks the purple orb off the coffee table and passes it to Jamie, who eagerly takes it and carefully hangs it on to the tree.

Alex picks up the silver one, and turns to Maggie.

“Wanna do it together?” She asks, holding the ornament out.

“Together” Maggie says, moving so Alex is behind her. They hang the orb onto the tree together, Alex’s hand on top of Maggie’s.

“Now all we left is the star” Alex states, causing Jamie’s to jumps up and down excitedly. The girl loves putting up the star.

“Up you go babygirl” Alex picks her daughter up with ease while Maggie hands her the star and stands close next to them.

Jamie reaches up and put the start of the tip of the tree. She holds her hand there for a second, making sure it’s securely placed.

The family takes a step back to appreciate their Christmas tree.

“It’s beautiful!” Jamie exclaims.

“It sure is, you did a great job little one” Maggie wraps her arm around Alex’s middle, bringing her girls close to her.

“I love it” Alex says, kissing Jamie’s forehead.

“Me too” Maggie adds, repeating her wife’s action.

“Me three!” Jamie chimes in, causing the mothers to burst in laughter.

_And for years to come we’ll always know one thing_

_That’s the love that Christmas can bring_

_Oh why, cause that’s Christmas to me_


End file.
